


something good

by nbsherlock



Series: i follow you [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, First Kiss, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, it is so hard to make these idiots happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbsherlock/pseuds/nbsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the fridge is clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something good

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Because Blah Blah Blah Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709708) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> this is vaguely inspired by "because blah blah blah happy" by cwb, a fic that i love and cherish very closely to my heart. they both have to do with sherlock making john happy. that is literally it.

John studies the fridge for a good five minutes before he realizes something is off. 

“Did you do something to the fridge?” he calls over his shoulder to Sherlock at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal. 

“Hm?” he says through a mouth full of food. He swallows. “Oh, yes. I–” John isn’t looking but he can imagine the waving of Sherlock’s hand, “tidied up a bit.”

And, oh. Yes. That’s what’s different. There’s not a single body part in the fridge.

John feels his heart skip a beat. 

“Why?” he says, trying to keep his voice from trembling. 

“You always ask me to, why are you upset about this?” his tone suggests arms crossed, eyebrow cocked. 

“I’m not upset,” John states, plainly. 

He shuts the fridge and turns around. Sherlock is in the exact pose he imagined him in. 

“Then why are you asking me why I did it? Would you rather I put the tongues back? I can. They’re at the top of the bin-”

“No. No and,” he closes his eyes. “Take out the trash later, please.” 

Sherlock taps his fingers against the tabletop. He shoves another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. “You’re definitely angry about something.” He points his spoon at John, tiny bits of cereal fly out of his mouth. 

“No, I’m,” John glances back at the fridge. “I’m happy, Sherlock.”

Sherlock drops his spoon into the bowl with a clang. 

“Happy?”

John nods. “Yes, happy.”

Sherlock squints, as if pondering what it means to be happy. “You’re happy because I cleaned the fridge.”

John crosses his arms. “Yes, well. I do ask you to do it all the time.”

“Yes, you do, don’t you.”

Suddenly, Sherlock stands and marches out of the room. 

–

John’s in the sitting room for two hours, reading the newspaper half-heartedly, when Sherlock flounces out of his room and rips it from his hands. 

“What I did made you happy,” he states. 

John blinks at him. 

“Yes?” sherlock demands. 

“Uh, yes,” John replies. 

“Hm.” 

Then Sherlock crawls into John’s lap and kisses him. 

The sequence of events, when John thinks back on them, still make no sense. 

Sherlock wraps his ridiculously spindly arms around John’s neck and presses his closed mouth frantically to John’s. 

He takes this as his cue to step in. Slowly, he drags his tongue against Sherlock’s lower lip. 

Sherlock stiffens, suddenly, and then moans into John’s mouth. And oh, that’s lovely. 

John coaxes his mouth open and kisses him gently. He can feel Sherlock’s body relaxing bit by bit into him, and that’s lovely too.

Before long, Sherlock unseals his lips from John’s and slumps against his chest. 

They’re silent for a bit before John tentatively asks, “what was that about?”

Sherlock snuffles into John’s neck and says, “I like making you happy.” 

“Yeah?” John presses a kiss to the top of Sherlock’s head. “Pick up the milk next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had to include the milk because every domestic johnlock fic mentions the milk.  
> im over at stopmartinfreeman or waterwltch on tumblr.


End file.
